The Love of my Life
by orlandosangel
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura were the perfect couple in everyones eyes except for the new kid Josh who wants to break them up and take Sakura for himself.  SS ET
1. The new kid Josh

Sakura Kinamoto, your average run of the mill 18 year old. The most popular girl in school with her shoulder length auburn hair and bright emerald eyes. She was 5'5 and about 120 pounds. She is a straight "A" student, captain of the cheerleading team, and just an all around good person. Everyone loved her especially her boyfriend Syaoran Li. Now Syaoran Li the most popular guy in their senior class. Messy brown hair and chocolate eyes that would drive any girl crazy. He was the captain of the soccer team and was also a straight "A" student. Sakura and Syaoran where the perfect couple everyone asked them for dating advice. They have been dating for 3 strong years and were loving every minute of it.

"Class, I would like to introduce you to a new student today and his name is josh, so everyone please show him the same respect you would want people to show you. Josh you can sit right in front of Miss. Kinamoto, Miss Kinamoto please raise your hand."

As Sakura raised her hand Josh walked down the aisle towards his seat. The whole time smiling a Sakura. Now Sakura was not one to be rude so she would just smile back. I mean no one ever hated her she would hate to have people start now.

As Josh was sitting down he gave Sakura a little wink before he turned around in his seat. Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend who was also in the class saw the whole thing and leaned over to Sakura. "I'm pretty sure the new guy just winked at you Sakura." "Yea I saw it too" she replied in a whisper so Josh couldn't hear her. "I think the new guy has a little crush on my best friend" Tomoyo replied back. "Shut up Tomoyo he does not" Sakura told her. "I think he does and I know someone's boyfriend is not going to be to happy about it." Sakura just gave Tomoyo a death glare which shut her up.

40 minutes later the bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch. So Sakura and Tomoyo gathered up all of their stuff and started heading for the door but before they could get there they were cut of by the new kid. "Hey my names Josh its nice to meet you." He said as he stuck out his hand in front of Sakura. "Sakura" was all she said as she took his hand.

"My god has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are." Josh asked "Yes all the time" was her only answer as she side step him and walked out the door with Tomoyo hot on her tail. "The guy really has it good for you Sakura" Her friend said as they walked to their lockers to put there books away. "He does not, he doesn't even know me" She said as they closed there lockers and headed to there usual spot in the cafeteria to wait for their boyfriends. They walked in and found their normal table and sat down so they could continue their conversation. "Li isn't going to be very happy when he finds out that some new kid is trying to move in on his girl" Tomoyo said sounding serious.

"There is nothing to worry about because Josh doesn't like me ok so just drop it" Sakura stated starting to sound annoyed. "Fine, fine ill drop it for now since our hubbys are on there way over anyway." Just then Syaoran and Eriol (who is Tomoyo's boyfriend) walked over and sat down next to their girlfriends. "Hey baby I got you a salad" Syaoran said as he gave Sakura a kiss on the lips. "Thank you honey" she replied as she started to eat her lunch. "I got you the same thing Tomo" Earol said using his nickname for Tomoyo. "Thank you" she said giving him a kiss. "So how has your morning classes been for you guys so far?" asked Tomoyo. "They have been good except for this new kid that we have in out science class.

I think his name is Josh or something." Syaoran said as he finished eating his pizza. "Oh really he is in our History class, why don't you like him?" Tomoyo asked while giving a side glance at Sakura who was just staring at her salad. "He just gets on my nerves, like we went up to him after class to say hi and introduce ourselves and he could of cared less all he wanted to talk about was this hot girl he had seen in the hall ways, and how he hopes he has a class with her so he can talk to her and ask her out. It was so annoying" Syaoran said as he put his arm around Sakura's waist. "You ok? You seem kind of down" He asked her.

"Oh no I'm fine I'm just not that hungry" she said. Looking up at him and giving him a fake smile. "Ok" was all he said as he started up a conversation with Earol. A little while later the bell rang signaling that lunch was over and 5th period was about to begin. "See you in gym" Syaoran said as he kissed Sakura and walked of with Earol to their next class. "Well that was weird huh?" "You can say that again" Sakura responded as they walked off to their next class math.

The rest of the day went by rather nicely Sakura hadn't run into that creepy guy Josh and she was excited because it was now the last period of the day "gym" which meant she got to see Syaoran.

As the girls finished getting dressed in the locker room Tomoyo walked over to Sakura so they could walk into the gym together. As they were walking and talking they saw Syaoran and Eriol standing on the other side of the gym. Getting ready to walk over there they were once again interrupted by none other then Josh. "Hey Sakura what's up?" "Nothing much Josh what's going on with you?" She asked trying to sound interested. "Well I was just wondering if maybe you would like to go out sometime and get something to eat?" He asked as he had this very cocky smirk on his face like he already knew her answer.

"Umm no thank you" she replied as he saw his face turn into a shocked expression. "Why the hell not" he almost shouted. You could see the anger in his face. "Because I don't think her boyfriend would like it to much" Tomoyo chimed in. "Who gives a shit about your boyfriend, I can show you a real nice time" He said as he moved his hand to her ass and squeezed it. Sakura let out a scream and then there was a loud slap heard throughout the gym all eyes where on them. Josh just stood there shocked no girl has ever slap him. "Bitch do you honestly think i'm going to let you get away with that." Just then he raises his hand and formed a fist. 'Holy crap hes going to hit me.' Sakura thought. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes to see a very pissed off Syaoran holding an equally pissed off Josh. Syaoran had walked over there when he heard all the commotion that involved his girlfriend and when he saw that jackass about to hit her he ran like there was no tomorrow.

How dare this asshole try and hit his girl he would have to teach him a lesson. "What the fuck do you think your doing?" Syaoran yelled in Josh's face. "What the fuck is your problem Li, butt out this has nothing to do with you" Josh yelled back as he pulled his arm free of Syaroan's grasp. "It has everything to do with me when your going to punch my girl in the face. I should kill you, you fucking ass hole." He yelled the whole time while glaring at him. "Oh so you're her boyfriend" Josh said with a smirk on his face. "Yea what's it to ya" Syaoran shot back. "Nothing it just made everything a whole lot more interesting" he said as he turned around and started to walk away. "Ill see you later Sakura, sometime when your boy toy is not around" he said with a wink then left the gym. Syaoran turned around to be enveloped in the biggest hug ever. "Oh Syaoran I was so scared" Sakura said with tears coming down her face and onto his gym uniform.

"What the hell happened? And why the fuck was that basterd going to fucking hit you?" He said trying to sound gentle but wasn't succeeding to much. By now everyone was working on there worm ups except for Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol. All he heard in return was a bunch of murmurs. So he turned his head to look at Tomoyo for some answers. "Well we were on our way over to you guys when Josh cut us off, he asked Sakura if she wanted to go out with him sometime and she said no cause she had a boyfriend and he told her to forget her boyfriend cause he could show her a real good time." Tomoyo look up at Syaoran and saw all the anger in his eyes. She was scared to tell him what happened next. "Then what happened" he asked. Tomoyo cleared her throat and continued.

"As he was saying that he grabbed her ass and that's when you heard Sakura scream, so then she slapped him which got him really mad so he was going to punch her I guess and that's when you came over." She said relieved that she was finished. She looked up into Syaoran's eyes and could see fire in them. It scared her never in her life had she seen Syaoran so mad and she had been best friends with him for 6 years now. Syaoran looked over at Eriol who was standing right next to Tomoyo and asked him to watch Sakura. "Of course I will man but where are you going? He asked. "I'm going to kicked some new kid ass is what i'm going to do." He said and just as he was about to walk off someone grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back. He look down to see Sakura with a tear stained face looking back up at him. "Please Syaoran don't leave me alone, can you just take me home please?" She said her eyes begging him. How was he suppose to say no to that?

"Fine ill let him go for now just to make you happy, but don't expect me to be so kind next time I see him because his ass is mine" he said as him and Sakura went back into the locker rooms to put their regular clothes back on. Their drive home was silent neither one of them knowing what to say. When they pulled into Sakura's driveway they sat there in the quit until Syaoran broke the silence. "Are you sure that your ok cause if your not I could come in with you and keep you company?" "No that's alright I just want to go in and fall asleep i'm really tired but thanks Syaoran for caring so much."

"That's my job" he said with a smile on his face. She smiled back and leaned over and they shared a passionate kiss before breaking apart. "I love you and ill give you a call when I wake up ok" she said and she opened the door to get out. "Love you too baby, I'll talk to you later sleep tight" he said as she closed the car door and walked into her house. He waited for her house door to close before he drove off to his house. The whole time thinking about how he was going to kill that mother fucking asshole.

_Well what do you guys think? I hope you like it. REVIEW PLEASE!_


	2. The phone call

The next day came and went pretty fast and there was no word of Josh. Everyone was hoping he got some sense knocked into him and decided to change schools but Sakura knew better. She had a really bad feeling about all of this. Like something bad was going to happen but she didn't know what and it bugged her to know end. It was now Saturday and she was going over to Syaoran's house to watch movies with him, Tomoyo, and Eriol all day since it was pouring outside. She jumped in the shower to wash up then got out and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink tube top with a white jacket over top of it. As she went over to apply her makeup her phone started to ring. "Hello" she answered.

Not bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hello Sakura how is my lovely cherry blossom this morning" a strange voice said over the phone. Sakura looked down at it trying to see if she could recognize the number but her phone just said unknown. "Who is this?" she asked. "I hurt that you don't remember me Sakura" he replied with a fake hurt voice. "Hello Josh, what do u want?" She said threw gritted teeth. "I was just checking on my baby to see how she's doing isn't that what a boyfriends suppose to do?" he replied. "You are anything but my boyfriend you jackass so don't call me, talk to me, look at me, or even think about or your going to have a very pissed off Syaoran on your hands"

She told him. Sakura could almost hear him smirk and just wanted to wipe it off of his face. "Alright cherry blossom ill let you go for now but I just want to tell you one thing before I hang up" He said. "And what's that" she said not even caring what he had to say. "You look beautiful in that pink halter top, it really makes your chest stand out to my liking" and that's the last thing she heard before there was a dial tone. She was completely shocked. She had so many thinks running through her head. Then one thing click 'he can see me, he's watching me.' She just stood there frozen for about 10 minutes before she realized that she needed to leave. So she shut all of her blinds and locked all of her windows before she walked out of the door. She got into her white 2007 mustang convertible and drove off towards Syaoran's house.

"Ok I cant tell Syaoran cause all he is going to do is get mad and start a fight with him then get kicked out of school and I don't want that so I can handle this on my own" she said to herself. 5 minutes later she pulled into Syaoran's driveway to see Eriol's car already here meaning Tomoyo was there too which was great. Just because she couldn't tell Syaoran doesn't mean she couldn't tell her best friend. She got out of her car and walked right into Syaoran's house without even knocking.

Since she was there all the time she was allowed to just walk in when ever she wanted too. Heck she even had a key but she never used it unless she really had to. She walked in to see everyone sitting in the living room talking and waiting for her. "Hey everyone" she greeted them as she walked over to Syaoran who was sitting on the love seat. She bent down to give him a kiss before walking over to Tomoyo who was sitting on the floor in between Eriol's legs since he was sitting on the couch. "Hey can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second?" she asked her in a whisper so the boys couldn't hear them.

"Sure what's up?" Tomoyo asked as she stood up and told Eriol that she would be right back. "Ill tell you in the kitchen come on" she said trying to hurry her friend along. When they walked into the kitchen they made sure the door was shut and that the guys couldn't hear them which they couldn't since they were to wrapped up in a big soccer game on TV. "So what's going on?" Tomoyo asked her as she looked Sakura right in the eye. She knew it was something serious because her friend never looked like this unless something really bad happened and if she didn't know any better she would of thought that someone had died. That's the kind of look Sakura was giving off right now. "Sakura your freaking me out right now, what's going on?" She said with a very stern voice. "Josh called me right before I came over here" she stated sitting down at the kitchen table afraid that if she continued to stand her feet might give out.

"HE WHAT!!!" Tomoyo screamed at the top of her lungs. Then realizing what she did quickly covered her mouth. "Hey what's going on in there" they heard Syaoran yell. "Nothing Tomoyo just forgot that she didn't turn in her math homework and now its going to be counted late" Sakura yelled back hoping that they would by it. "Oh ok" was their only reply. "He called you?" Tomoyo said in a much softer voice but shock was still written all over her face.

"Yes he called me, I have no idea how he got my number but I don't like him having it." She told her friend. "So what did he say?" Tomoyo asked wondering what that jackass could possible want. "He said that he wanted to see how I was doing since that's what boyfriends are suppose to do" "oh my gosh is that all he said?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura just shook her head no while looking at the ground. "That's not all he said, he said something else that really freaked me out" she told Tomoyo. "And that was?" she asked. "He told me that I looked nice in my pink halter and that it accented my boobs which he liked" Sakura told her.

Tomoyo was to shock to speak. "So your telling me, that crazy kid Josh is watching you in your room?" Tomoyo chock out not sure if she heard Sakura right. "Yea that's exactly what I'm telling you and its freaking me out I don't know what to do." Sakura said almost on the brink of tears. Tomoyo bent down next to Sakura and enveloped her in a hug not trusting her words right now. "You know what you have to do right?" she said looking Sakura right in the eyes. "You have to tell Syaoran he'll put the Josh guy in his place." Tomoyo said with a smirk hoping to convince Sakura that it would be ok. "No you cant tell anyone especially Syaoran" Sakure said to Tomoyo looking at her with pleading eyes. "Why not Sakure this guy is stalking you that's like a crime he cant be aloud to do this."

Tomoyo told her as Sakura stood up. "Listen I don't want Syaoran to know because its just going to make him mad and he will end up doing something stupid like fight Josh and possibly get kicked out of school" Sakura told her. "I know Sakura but don't you know that Syaoran would do anything for you including fighting this guy and getting kick out of school." Tomoyo said "he loves you that much" "I know he does and I love him enough to not want him to get kick out of school for something so stupid, no I can handle it myself" she said. "Ok so please don't mention it to anyone I'm begging you, you have to swear on our friendship that you wont tell." Sakura told her while extending her hand. Tomoyo looked down at her friends hand then back up to her face and she could see the heartbreaking look in her eyes.

With a sigh Tomoyo put her hand in Sakura's and mumbled a fine I wont tell. They hugged each other then headed out to the living room to watch the movies that they had planed on watching. "What took you guys so long?" Syaoran whined as he turned the game off and turned the DVD player on. "Nothing just talked about girl stuff sorry it took so long but we are ready to watch the movie now" Sakura told him as she sat in his lap on the love seat. He pushed play then rapped his arms around her waist and settled in for a long movie.

_Well I hope you guys like the second chapter. Its 2:00 in the morning and I'm the only one awake right now in the beach house I'm staying in since I'm in NC and there is a really big storm outside right now and I don't do to well with storms at night cause I cant sleep through them so we will see if I can fall asleep or not. Well night everyone._


	3. The Heath Room

Monday rolled around and Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting in there science class talking about how they were going to go shopping after school. Just then the door opened and slammed shut. All eyes on the man who just walked in the door. "Aww man Tomoyo its Josh and he's walking right towards me, I really don't like that guy" Sakura said softly to Tomoyo.

"Well he isn't exactly my favorite person either you know" She said back. "Hello Sakura, how are you today beautiful?" He said while sitting down in his seat in front of her and turning around as if to join their conversation. "Can you please leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you" She said trying to make him understand that she wanted nothing to do with him. "And whys that?" He asked leaning forward till he was mere inches from her face. "Because you're a creep and a fucking stalker, how dare you think its ok for you to look into my window at home, better yet how do you know my number or where I live?" She almost yelled in his face.

Josh just sat there with a smirk on his face. "Oh I have my ways cherry blossom" He said staring straight into her eyes. Just then the teacher walked in. "Ok class everyone take there seats so we can begin class" She said as she put her lab coat on so she could show the class an experiment. Sakura just stared at the back of Josh's head since he had turn around when the teacher walked in the room. 10 minutes later Sakura still in her daze raised her hand. "Yes Miss. Kinamoto?" the teacher said acknowledging her hand. "I'm not feeling so good, may I go to the nurse's office please" she asked. "Yes you may, are you ok?" the teacher asked sounding concern. "I just have a really bad headache" she replied finally looking up at the teacher. "Ok your dismissed just feel better" "thank you Ms. Stuart" Sakura stood up and grabbed all of her stuff before walking out of the door.

When class ended Tomoyo went to meet up with Syaoran and Eriol for lunch and tell them that Sakura was in the heath room. She walked into the cafeteria and found them sitting at there usual table. "Hey you guys" she said as she sat down at the table right next to Eriol. "Hey where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked looking around trying to find her. "She wasn't feeling well in the middle of class so she went to the heath room" Tomoyo told Syaoran. Right after Tomoyo finished her sentence Syaoran stood up and was on his way to the heath room.

_Heath Room:_

Sakura just laid there with an ice pack on her head thinking of all that has happened in the past couple days. She didn't even see a certain boy walk in. The nurse had left the room to go eat lunch but she let Sakura lay down while she was gone, so there was no one in the room besides herself and the boy she still had yet to relies. "Hey baby" a voice said that snapped her out of her trance. "What are you doing here Josh? why cant you just leave me alone?" she yelled at him sitting up knocking the ice pack off of her head.

Just as she did that Josh leaned over and grabbed her shoulders pulling her forcefully in to a kiss. Sakura was so surprise at first but then when she realized what was going on she freaked. She started to bang on his chest while trying to scream. But he used that to his advantage and stuck his tongue into her mouth. Then he lowered her back down onto the bed with him on top of her. She had never been so frighten in her life. He was to strong for her; she couldn't move she didn't know what to do. Josh moved his hand down to the hem of her shirt and started to make his way up it. By now Sakura had tears in her eyes. 'This cant be happening, Syaoran help me please' she thought as his hand cupped her boob. The next thing she knew Josh was being pulled off of Sakura and thrown across the room.

She sat up and pulled her shirt down. She was trying to make out who the person was that saved her but her eyes where to watery to see, so she wiped away her tears and what she saw surprised her. There standing in front of her was one very pissed off Syaoran. "What the fuck do you think your doing?" he yelled glaring daggers at Josh who was trying to stand up. "Hey man I was just giving her a friendly kiss you don't have to get so over dramatic" he replied with a smirk on his face. "Over dramatic! You have got to be shitting me, you kiss my girlfriend while feeling her up and im over dramatic, im going to kill you" Syaoran yelled as he ran towards Josh.

The next thing Josh saw was Syaoran's fist in his face as he fell to the ground. Then Syaoran kicked him in the balls making him curl up into a ball. Syaoran then sat on Josh and started punching him in the face. "Don't you ever lay another one of your disgusting, perverted fingers on my girlfriend again or ill actually kill you, you got that" Syaoran yelled in his face as he continued to punch him. Just then Sakura ran up to Syaoran and grabbed his fist to stop him before he could do anymore. "Syaoran stop your really going to kill him" she said in a now shaky voice.

"Good he deserves it, how dare he touch you" he yelled as he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet by Sakura. When he was fully up she enveloped him in a hug. He rapped his arms so tight around her, afraid that if he didn't hold on tight enough something bad would happed again. "Thank you so much Syaoran for stopping him, I love you more then anything" she murmured in his chest trying to hold the tears back. He tightened his hold around her if that was possible and said "I love you too more then you'll even know." "Now lets get out of here before someone walks in a sees us with a fucked up Josh" Syaoran said looking down at him with a disgusting look. Sakura just nodded her head and let Syaoran lead her out of the heath room and the school to his car. They had decided that they had enough excitement for one day and that they should skip the rest of their classes to spend time with each other.

They arrived at Syaoran house and got out of the car. They walked inside and took off their shoes. "So what do you want to do now?" he asked looking at her downcast face. "I kinda want to lay down and rest, I still have my headache" she told him. He just nodded his head and followed her upstairs. Sakura put on the pair of pajama pants that she had over there and laid down on the bed. Syaoran put on his pajama pants and a wife beater and laid down next to her. He pulled her close to him as his arm wrapped around her waist as if to keep her in place. "We need to talk when you wake up" Syaoran said to her as her eyes start to drift close. "Uh huh" was all he got in return. Then she fell into a heavy sleep. "I love you" Syaoran whispered as he laid there watching her sleep for the next few hours never moving from his position beside her.


	4. Authors Note

_I'm sorry that its been so long since I have updated. I came back from the beach a couple days ago and everything has been really crazy. I have been getting everything ready cause I start college next week and its my first year so there is so much to do. One of my best friends left for college today so I wont be seeing her for awhile and my other best friends leaves in a couple of days but she is going to school on the other side of the country so I really wont see her for a long time. So again im sorry but im trying to get everything settled for when I start college and im hanging out with my friend a lot before she leaves. Ill try and update as soon as possible so please just hang on for my next chap. Thank you. _


	5. Skip Day

Two hours later Sakura woke up from her wonderful nap to an empty bedroom. She sat up in her bed and called out Syaoran's name just incase he was somewhere she couldn't see since it was after all a relatively big bedroom. But there was no answer so she got out of bed and walked downstairs to see if he was down there instead. She quietly tiptoed downstairs trying not to make any noise.

When she turned the corner she ran smack dab into Syaoran who was on his way up to check on her. "Hey sleeping beauty your finally awake, did you sleep well? Syaoran asked as he led her to sit on the couch. "Yea I slept fine Syaoran, but how long was I out for? Sakura asked since she wasn't sure. "Just two hours, so not to long" was his reply. "Oh ok, it felt a lot longer" she said leaning her heard on his shoulder. "Well that's because you where really tired" he said putting his arm around her waist.

"Yea" was all she mumbled. "So should we talk about what happened today or would you rather not and say we did" Syaoran said trying to not sound so serious even though he knew it was a serious matter. "Yea I guess we should" Sakura said removing her head from his shoulder so she could look at him. "Ok tell me everything that happened from the very beginning till the part where I came in and kick his fucking ass" he said while grinding his teeth since he was really mad. "Ok well it happened like this…" Sakura began as she told Syaoran everything that happened since Josh walked into her classroom this morning. Night time rolled around and Sakura had to go back home so the both got in Syaoran's car and started down the street to her house.

Now when Sakura was finished telling Syaoran what had happened earlier he went ballistic, he was so mad he ended up breaking a expensive vase that his mother bought but he didn't care all he cared about was killing Josh no matter what. They finally puller up into Sakura's driveway. "Ok well I'll see you tomorrow ok" Sakura said. "Yea I'll see you tomorrow, love you" Syaoran said leaning over and kissing her on the lips for a second. "Love you too night" Sakura replied as she opened the door and got out of his car. She stood there and waited till he was half way down the rode before she went inside her house. Sakura went straight up to her bedroom since no one was home and plopped onto her bed picking on the phone and dialing her best friends number. "Hello said a very cheery voice" Sakura immediately knew that it belong to Tomoyo. "Hey Tomoyo its me" Sakura said into the phone as she took out a notebook and a pen from her drawer and started writing things like 'Syaoran and Sakura forever' and 'I love Syaoran' and ' Sakura Li.'

"OMG Sakura are you alright I heard what happened, I'm going to kill Josh you just wait and see" Tomoyo yelled into the phone. "I'm ok Tomoyo, Syaoran got there before anything too bad could happen." She told her friend reassuring her. "That's good just as long as your ok" she said as she let out a sigh of relief. "Hey Tomoyo I have a favor to ask, do you think that the guys and us could skip school tomorrow and go to the mall or something cause I don't think I can take seeing Josh, its to soon?" She asked hoping she would say yes. She didn't have to worry about the guys because she knew that if they skipped school then the guys most definitely would too. "Of course we can, you shouldn't have to go back so soon and see that jack ass, no we will shop till we drop and the guys can carry our stuff" Tomoyo said as the girls giggled at her little comment.

"Ok well you call Eriol and ill call Syaoran and we will meet at the park tomorrow morning ok?" "will do see you tomorrow bye" "bye" and they both hung up and called their respective boyfriends. The next day they all met up at the park like they planned and started walking to the mall since it was right down the rode. When they got there the girls immediately grabbed their boyfriends hands and dragged them into a bathing suit store. They got a few then went into the dressing rooms to try them on.

Sakura was the first to come out in a two piece string bikini, it was white with pink and green circles on it. "What do you guys think?" she asked wanting there opinions. Eriol was the first to say anything "wow Sakura you look great" but before he could say anything else he was punched in the shoulder. "Hey you perve don't you look at my girlfriend and tell her she looks great that's my job" Syaoran said, as he looked around he notice a lot of other guys checking Sakura out as well.

He glared at them all before walking up to Sakura and pushing her back into the dressing room and going in after her. "Hey Syaoran what are you doing you cant come in here with me" she said glaring at him. "If anyone is a pervert here its you" she said crossing her arms. "Yea, yea, yea I'm the pervert, but you know I don't remember you minding it so much when we were making love the other night now isn't that right honey.

"He said making her blush like crazy. "Shut up" was her only reply as Syaoran sat down on the bench in the dressing room while Sakura changed back into her regular clothes. "So do you think I should get it?" she asked Syaoran as they walked out of the dressing room. "Hell yea you looked drop dead sexy in it" was his answer as they saw Tomoyo paying for hers already. "Ok you guys ready to go to the next store?" Tomoyo asked once they both paid for the bathing suits. The whole day was filled with Tomoyo and Sakura trying things on and Eriol and Syaoran saying they should get it cause it looked really good on them.

Half way through their shopping the girls took alittle break from buying them selves stuff to picking out whole new outfits for their boyfriends. But after that short break they went back to shopping for themselves. Pretty soon they were done shopping and decided to get something to eat before they headed home. "What do you girls want to eat?" Eriol asked as him and Syaoran stood up to get their food. "Get me a slice of pizza and a water please" came Sakura's reply. "What about you Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked

"Ill take the same thing. "Ok we'll be right back" they said as they walked off to go get the food. "I cant believe how much we bought today I have like 10 bags" Tomoyo said looking through her bags trying to remember everything she bought. "I know right, its only because a lot of stores were having really good sales" Sakura replied also looking through her bags. The guys came back to see a whole table filled with a bunch of stuff that the girls bought.

"You guys didn't have to take everything out of the bags now where are we going to putt the food?" Syaoran said as he sweat dropped. "Oh hehe" the girls laughed embarrassingly. They put all of there stuff back in their bags and began to eat. 20 minutes later they were walking back to their houses for along sleep since they were really tired from the days events. "Alright well Sakura and I are going this way, see you guys tomorrow at school" Syaoran said waving at his friends.

They got to Sakura's house and Syaoran said goodnight and kissed her before walking down her driving into his moms car. On the way to Sakura's house he had called his mother to come pick him up since he didn't bring his car. Sakura walked into her house said hello to her father and brother and walked upstairs. "Time to go to sleep because tomorrow is going to be along day" she said to herself as she laid down and fell asleep dreaming about Syaoran and their life together.


	6. the truth

The next day came and went and there was no sign of Josh anywhere. Sakura couldn't of been happier. She had a full day of learning and hanging with her friends without having to worry about Josh coming around a corner to molest her or anything so all and all it was a pretty good day.

Well that's if you don't count the pop quiz they had in math but that's a whole different story. It was now the end of school and Sakura and Tomoyo were at their lockers. "Hey I wonder where Josh is, its pretty weird that he isn't here today don't you think?" Tomoyo said while she put her books away.

"I don't know I'm just glad that he wasn't here today to stalk me or fight with Syaoran." Sakura answered back as she closed her locker. "So Syaoran and Eriol have soccer practice now and I have drama club what about you?" Tomoyo asked as they walked down the hallway.

"I had to cancel Cheerleading practice today because our coach is sick, you would think that since I have been captain of this squad for 3 years that couch Bailey would let me run practice without her, but she wont so oh well." Sakura sighed, "I'm just going to go home and get my homework out of the way and then maybe go for a jog so I'll just talk to you later ok?" "Ok bye Sakura I'll call you when I get home" Tomoyo said as she watched Sakura walk outside towards her car.

Sakura had been home for about an hour now and she had just finished her homework which consisted of English, Science, and of course Math. "Now I can finally go for my jog" she said as she put on a pair of red sweat pants that said 'Stop Looking' on her butt and a white sports bra.

She put her hair up in a pony tail and put her running shoes on. Then she grabbed her IPOD and was out the door. She was going to jog her normal three miles which was a very long trail threw the park. Sakura put on her favorite song from one of her favorite movies High School Musical 2.

Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe than you and me  
should grab it while we can

Make it last forever  
and never give it back

It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at

Because this moment's really all we have

Everyday  
of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

Gonna run

While we're young  
and keep the faith

Everyday

From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Take my hand;

together we  
will celebrate,

celebrate.

Oh, ev'ryday.

They say that you should follow

and chase down what you dream,

but if you get lost and lose yourself

what does is really mean?

No matter where we're going,

it starts from where we are.

There's more to life when we listen to our hearts

and because of you, I've got the strength to start

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

But before she could finish anymore of the song a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her. They pulled her right behind a bush and put their hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream.

They slammed her hard onto the ground so she hit her head which made her eyes go fuzzy a little. "Hello my cherry blossom how are you today" the voice said. Sakura still not being able to see to well strained her eyes to try and make out who was holding her down. "You look really HOTT in your work out clothes especially in this sports bra." The voice said as he dragged his finger over her boobs.

Sakura now knowing who the guy was bit his fingers so he removed his hand from her mouth. "Oww, bitch you bit my fucking fingers" he yelled as he slapped Sakura in the face leaving a big red hand print on her face. "Let me go Josh, why cant you just leave me alone? I'm never going to go out with you" Sakura yelled as she tried to get up. "Not so fast Sakura your not going anywhere until I get what I want" Josh said as he moved his hand over to Sakura's right boob and gave it a nice squeeze as he got on her and straddled her. Sakura let out a scream so Josh decided to cover it up by slamming his lips on top of hers.

They stayed like that for a little while, Josh never letting go of her as Sakura wiggled to try and get away. Then Josh decided to give her neck a little attention and moved his mouth there. All of a sudden Sakura yelled out "HELP PLEASE SOMEONE HELP" and the next thing she notices is Josh slap her on the other cheek. "Shut the hell up and enjoy this bitch because in a few minutes its going to get a lot worse for you and a lot better for me." Josh smirked as he went back to her neck.

Just then the bushes started to shack. Sakura and Josh both look up to see a cop standing there looking surprised. "What the hell is going on here?" he yelled looking from Josh to Sakura. "Shit" was all Josh said before he took off leaving Sakura and the cop in the dust. "Are you ok miss?" the cop asked as he bent down to help Sakura up. "Yea thank you so much, I didn't think anyone was going to come." She said as she stood up. "Well if your ok now I'm going to go after that young man, do you know what his name is?"

The cop asked, "yea its Josh" Sakura answered as she saw the cop take off. Sakura calmed herself down and decided to turn around and go home. When she got back to her house she ran upstairs and called Tomoyo up on her cell phone. "Hey Sakura whats up?" Tomoyo said right when she answered the phone since she knew that it was Sakura. "Tomoyo I have to tell you something" Sakura said as she told Tomoyo about what happened on her jog. "What he attack you again, I cant believe this guy there is something wrong with him." Tomoyo said.

"Tell me about it, shit he gave me a hickey what the fuck am I going to do now? Syaoran cant see this, he'll freak and go and beat the crap out of Josh and I don't want Syaoran to get in trouble or hurt because of me." Sakura said as she ran her fingers across the hickey. "I don't know but your going to have to think of something by tomorrow or else he will find out." Tomoyo said "I know your right well I got to go my dads calling me for dinner so I'll see you tomorrow at school bye" Sakura said then hung the phone up without waiting for a reply.

Sakura's alarm clock went off really early the next morning since she wanted to get up extra early to try and cover up the hickey she got yesterday. "Now how am I going to cover this thing up?" Sakura asked herself as she looked into the mirror, then a thought struck her. "I know I put a crap load of cover up on and leave my hair down so it kind of covers it" Sakura said picking up her cover up and applying it to her neck till it was barley noticeable.

"There perfect you cant see it unless you are looking for it" she said as she got dressed, grabbed her books, and headed for school. "Hey Sakura" Tomoyo said as she met up with Sakura. "How's the hickey situation working out?" Tomoyo asked as she tried to see where it was "I don't even see it" she said as she stopped looking at Sakura's neck. "That's because I covered it up, can you really not see it?" Sakura asked hopeful. "Well I cant but Syaoran notices everything about you, so I couldn't tell you if he will be able to see it or not." Tomoyo said as they got to there lockers.

When Sakura opened her locker a note and a rose fell out onto the floor. Sakura bent down to pick it up with a confused face on. "Aww who's it from?" Tomoyo asked "perhaps a certain boyfriend?" Tomoyo said trying to read the note over Sakura's shoulder. Sakura unfolded the piece of paper and began reading the note with a huge smile on her face. "Dear Sakura, I had a lot of fun last night hope we can do it again with no distractions next time, see you soon love Josh." Sakura finished reading out loud he smile now a frown.

"This guy is really getting on my nerves, I have half a mind to kick his ass." Tomoyo said with clenched teeth. "Tomoyo what am I going to do he wont leave me alone, I'm scared." Sakura whispered as she threw the note and rose in the trash. Before Tomoyo could answer they heard a voice calling there names and as they looked up they saw Syaoran walking towards them. "Hey baby how are you?" Syaoran asked as he gave her a hug and looked down at her.

He waited for an answer but nothing came so he looked up at Tomoyo for an answer but he just saw he mouth where is Eriol so he mouthed that he was in the library working on a project. So she left to find her boyfriend.

Syaoran looked back down at Sakura and asked her what was wrong again praying that she would answer him this time.

About five minutes later she looked up into his brown eyes and opened her mouth. "Syaoran I have to tell you something but you have to promise that you wont get mad" Sakura said very quietly. "Umm ok I promise not to get mad" he answer with a very confused face on. So Sakura told him everything.

From the first day she met Josh till what happened yesterday she didn't leave anything out. When she was done she stood there starring at Syaoran who had a shock face on not saying anything not even blinking. It was like his soul had left his body and he was just a hollow shell. "Syaoran?" Sakura asked trying to get his attention but the next thing she new Syaoran was rubbing at her neck to try and see the hickey that another man had given her.

When he found it he just looked at it like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. "Are you ok?" Syaoran finally mumbled looking straight into her eyes to make sure she was telling the truth when she answered his question. "I'm fine Syaoran, but I'm a little scared, I mean he wont leave me alone, what if there is no cop around next time he could" "don't even say it" Syaoran yelled as he cut her off.

"Nothing and I mean nothing is going to happen to you do you hear me, I would die before I let that ass hole put his hands on you again ok" Syaoran said as he held her as close as he could. "I'm so sorry Syaoran, I was to scared to tell you before but I thought I could handle it on my own I just didn't want you to get into trouble or worse hurt." Sakura said looking into his eyes again.

"I appreciate you not wanting me to get hurt Sakura but when someone is trying to molest my girlfriend I'm going to intervene." Syaoran said as he pulled away from her hug.

"Now its time for me to end this, where is that jack ass?" Syaoran asked as he walked away with anger written all over his face and his fish clench really tight. "Syaoran come back where are you going?" Sakura yelled down the hallway.

Syaoran turned around to look at her and said "I'm going to go find Josh and we are going to settle this like men meaning I'm not going to stop until one of us is dead" then he slammed his fist into a locker making a indent.

Then he walked away not looking back as he heard Sakura calling out to him, only one sentence running through his mind 'I'm going to kill that bastard if it's the last thing I do.'

Author's Note!

I'm soooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update. They give you a lot more homework in college then they do in high school. I have been so busy and I didn't have time to update so I'm sorry for that. I actually have half of this chapter written awhile ago I just didn't have enough time to finish it until now. Anyway I'm really going to try to update more so I hope you like this chapter. Review Please!


End file.
